Memories
by Loverofgoodstories27
Summary: *One-Shots* The Starlights ask Serena if she can send them to the Scouts' past to observe things before they arrived. Serena can't choose where they are sent, but can't believe the days they are sent to each time they come back to tell the Scouts what they saw. More to come if I so choose.
1. First Encounter

Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki appeared in front of Crown Arcade as Serena was walking by. Seiya grinned at the sight of a middle school Meatball-head. "Be strong, girl." Serena told herself, placing a finger on her forehead. "Arcades and good grades don't mix." She continued before she groaned, starting to walk by before she stepped, looking in the doors as she exclaimed, "Wait a minute!"

The three boys followed Serena into the Arcade and saw a younger Mina flirting with the obviously older guy behind the counter. "Artemis can't resist caramels, so there he was with his mouth and whiskers all covered with sticky, sugar goo." Mina laughed. "It reminded me of when Serena's tries to chew bubble gum." "What a riot." The guy laughed. "Except Artemis doesn't have a meatball-head _and_ he can actually walk and chew gum at the same time." She said, hitting her hand on the counter, before Serena blew up behind her.

Min stood up and turned to see her fellow Scout. "Serena." She said. Seiya laughed as Serena growled before replying, "I'm wasting valuable study time because I came in here to save you from the evil temptations of fun." Mina laughed. "My fault." The guys behind the counter cut in. "Mina dropped by because I was totally bored. I was standing outside hoping to catch you guys on your way to Rei's." Serena turned her head and growled at him. "Grade wrecker." He groaned.

"Our high school grades are riding on theses tests." She told him. "Th-They are?" He asked, confused. Mina jumped at Serena. "Clap your trap! Andrew needed a little female attention, and who are we to waltz by a cute boy in need." Mina started to fake tears. "What kind of planet will our children inherit, if we forget simple decency?" She moved closer to Serena, the tears disappearing instantly. The three boys laughed at Mina's show, making them realize she was worse than the hyper girl they knew about a year after this incident.

"Besides, your brain could short circuit if you study too much. Right, Andrew?" She looked at the guy behind the counter. "Just keep me out of this one, please." He groaned. "We need a break, let's drive race cars!" Mina exclaimed, pulling Serena away from the counter. Andrew looked after them and spoke, "This time, try to keep the road rage in check."

After following them over, the Three Lights saw Mina and Serena racing on the virtual game, Mina beating Serena easily. Serena spun out and crashed, the screen flashing Game Over before she dramatically fell out of her seat. They faintly heard the doors slide open and closed as Mina leaned over Serena's seat. "I can't do it, Mina. My pedal's lost its metal." Serena told her friend sadly. "You can't give up, I need an opponent." Mina growled.

"That reminds me, we should be getting over to Rei's place." Serena tried to change the subject. "Rei's place, Shmay's place. My formula one racing career is hanging on a thin thread and you won't help!" Mina said. Serena shrugged her shoulders. "Shouldn't you get a driver's license first?" She asked before someone spoke, making the two girls look ahead of them and the three boys' eyes bug out. "I'll race you." The three boys knew it to be Amara standing in front of them.

"And I'll even give you a head start." She, he the two girls thought, added, stepping closer. Mina shoved Serena out of the seat in front of Amara before she gestured to the now empty seat. "Let's see what you're made of." Amara held her bag down. "Can you hold this, please?" She asked Serena, who was still on the floor. "I hope it's not breakable, she's a klutz today." Mina said, laughing. "Hay! You pushed me!" Serena defended herself.

Amara got in the seat and Mina slid the coin in and let the game start. She gassed the virtual car once she saw the green light. She smirked and glanced over at Amara before she got a confused look on her face. She and Serena looking at Amara just sitting in the seat with her arms crossed over her chest. "Hello? Planet Earth to Player B." Serena said. Amara chuckled. "I know we're on. It would have just been more fair to give me a handicap first." Mina frowned before she turned back to her car.

"Guess I better start." Amara muttered her she grabbed the wheel and gassed the car, quickly moving ahead on the virtual track. Even the three boys none of them could see behind them were amazed at Amara's talent for just a simple video game. Mina glanced over and saw the speed. Mina's eyes twitched when Amara' passed her. "Woah, you're good." Serena said, seeing Amara's driving. She chuckled and replied, "Yes, I am." Once Amara lapped Mina again, she freaked. "No! I got lapped again, no fair!" She said as her car crashed and she lost the game.

She jumped out of the seat and held her head over the head rest. "Total embarrassment." She groaned. Amara stood up and took her bag from Serena, leaning against the back of her seat as she pulled at her tie. "You shouldn't be. With a little more practice you could be the prettiest formula one driver on the circuit." She told the younger girl Mina looked up. "Really, wow. Would maybe, wanna give me some lessons?" She asked, obviously flirting since she thought Amara was a guy, which still had the three boys nearly dying with laughter.

"You'd be learning from a pro." They all turned and saw Michelle standing in a girls' school uniform that matched Amara's. "Sorry I'm late Amara, I had to run an errand." She told the taller girl. "That's okay. I got an easy game in." Amara replied as she stepped over by Michelle. "So long. Good luck." Mina sighed out a "Bye." "Keep practicing and maybe your friend can play next time too." Serena smiled. "Great." She said happily.

"Don't wake me up if it's a dream." Serena said. "I don't know where they came from but I'd like to visit." Mina added as Andrew walked over. "I've seen them a few times. They're the kind who are always together." He replied.

Mina looked up at him, a dreamy look in her eyes. "Hi, Andrew. What brings you here?" She asked. He chuckled. "I'm the one who works here, remember?" He asked. Mina looked back at the doors of the Arcade. "Oh ya." She sighed, Serena getting a 'really?' look on her face. The three boys were dying with laughter, holding their stomachs.

A few minutes later, they followed Serena and Mina, who were most likely following Amara and Michelle. Or just Amara.

They stopped at a café and watched around a corner as Amara sat across from Michelle, both having some hot chocolate. Serena whispered to Mina, "Look at 'em, hot chocolate dates are so romantic." She smiled. Mina turned to Serena. "News flash. I think there's a special connection between Amara and me, like we're soul mates or something." Serena quietly squealed to her self. "Are you completely playin'? He's totally into Miss Perfect Hair and Skin." "Couldn't you feel it? We had some serious chemistry going." Mina said before she snatched a glass of water of a tray.

"Thanks." She said, slamming the glass back down on the tray. "Okay, what's the scoop on those two in the corner." She asked. "Aren't they sweet? They seem really close." The waitress said, smiling. Mina shooshed her before she laughed. The three boys were holding their stomachs, laughing so hard, but controlled themselves when Amara and Michelle left the café, Serena and Mina following behind them.

They stopped behind where Mina and Serena ducked behind a wall, both glancing around the corner as Michelle kept walking past the car shop that Amara stopped and walked inside. "Isn't spying kinda immature." Serena tried to reason with the Scout of Love. "Zip it, Serena. We're conducting an investigation, but I can manage by myself." Mina said, looking back at the two older girls. Serena groaned. "Sure, Hong Kong. And anyway, there were chemicals going between him and me, too." She told Mina.

"Hello! Like you and Darien are over! This one's mine!" She exclaimed, making Serena lean back. "Cool, they're not joined at the hip. Now's the time to get up close and personal." Mina said happily before they ran closer.

"Serena, Rei's gonna throttle you if you don't show up." Mina said, trying to get the other girl to go. "I'll take my chances. And anyway, they wouldn't want me to leave you without some sorta chaperone." Serena replied, laughing. They heard Amara talking with the mechanic inside before she leaned against the wall next to the entrance and exit and mentioned something about virtual driving at the Arcade. Mina leaned forward for Amara to see her, laughing. "Hay, did someone say Arcade?" "Ya." Serena added, leaning into view behind her. Amara pushed off from the wall and walked outside, leaning on her hands on the wall.

"If you wanna know something, just ask me." Amara told them. "Huh?" They both asked, acting confused. She looked back at them. "You were following me. Or should I say spying." Amara enlightened them. "Yes." "No!" "We weren't." "We're mature." Mina and Serena said back and forth. Amara chuckled before she held her chin, pretending to think. "I wonder why two pretty girls would not spy on me then." She asked rhetorically. Mina raised her hand. "I know! Maybe they wanna know what Perfect Hair and Skin means to you." She answered. "Means to you." Serena added.

"Huh?" Amara asked, looking at them in confusion. Mina leaned forward. "Are you guys an item?" She asked, Serena adding after, "An Item?" "It's not all serioso, is it?" Mina asked. "Serioso." Serena added. "With Michelle? Is that who you mean?" Amara asked them, confused. "Of course. We want to know whether or not you're fair game." "Fair game." They both said, holding a handkerchief to dry their fake tears. "Oh." Amara said, realizing where they were headed. "You're funny, but I'm afraid there's not any us." The two younger girls seemed devastated and fell to the ground.

"You know, you guys seems really sweet and I'm sure you'll find your princes some day." Amara told them, kneeling down in front of Mina. She got a dreamy look in her eyes again and asked, "Like today?" "There you go again, Amara. Giving love advice." Michelle said, walking up to the group. "Hay, Michelle." Amara said, standing to her feet. "Amara's got this thing about people living happily ever after." Michelle told them. "And there's nothing wrong with it either." Amara replied, walking over to stand next to Michelle.

The three boys were surprised they were seeing this newer, and despite older side, of the two hard to convince Scouts they knew in the future. "Except that it only happens in fairytales." Michelle told the taller girl. "If you ask me, anyone waiting for prince charming isn't living in reality." "Here we go again." Amara said, smiling and shaking her head. Mina stood up and held her hand up. "Question." She said before she continued speaking. "Does that mean Amara isn't your prince charming?" "A simple yes or no will do, thanks." Serena added, jumping to her feet to next to Mina. Michelle closed her eyes and smiled. "Simple no." She replied.

Mina and Serena jumped away and whispered to themselves, and the three boys who they didn't know were standing next to them. "Excellent. Today's my lucky day." Mina said. "He is fair game." Serena said. Mina looked at her and said defensively. "But you're not, so keep your mitts off 'im!" She told her. Michelle moved to lean against the wall and Amara pulled herself up to sit on the edge, leaning back on her hands with Serena and Mina leaning on the wall beside her.

They all watched the mechanic before Amara spoke, "Anthony is the best mechanic ever. His dream is to become a mechanic for a professional racing team." She said before she seemed to go into thought. "That would be so incredible. There's nothing better than hearing those engines roar to life and watching the cars hug the race track." She looked down at her lap. "It must be like magic to be behind the wheel of a machine like that."

"Wow, you're serious, huh?" Mina asked, hearing how Amara talking about racing.

"It's always been Amara's dream to cross the finish line and see the checkered flag." Michelle said before Amara stopped her. "It was." "Huh?" Michelle asked, looking up at Amara. "Not anymore. It'lll never happen. I'm not good enough." She continued. "You're giving up?" Mina asked. "Giving up's too easy and I should know." Serena said, making the boys laugh, knowing she was telling the truth.

"It's time I found a different dream, one I can actually fulfill." Amara said, a serious look coming onto her face. "I've finally come toe accept that race car driving is not my destiny, it's something else." She said. Mina and Serena muttered something between themselves before they all heard the hood slam and the mechanic walk over to start the car before he yelled and the horn blared. They all looked in the direction of the car and the mechanic and heard the car's engine rev up.

Serena screamed as Mina yelled, "Oh my gosh!" Amara jumped down and started to run over to the mechanic but was stopped when Michelle grabbed her hand. "Careful." Michelle told her. Amara stopped and replied, "Don't worry." Her face going from worried to serious. The car changed into a woman with a helmet and goggles in her head, a steering wheel in her hands and go-cart wheels attached to her back. "What are you?" Anthony yelled, jumping back. "I'm a vehicle of destruction and you're my only passenger so hop on!" She yelled before she threw car lifts at him

"Stop!" "Leave him alone." Mina and Serena yelled, running to help Mina slipped on an oil can and they both went sliding into a stack of them. In the mean time the monster got away with what they knew to be the mechanic's Heart Crystal. Serena jumped up from under the pile. "I'm thinking a mechanic needs a heart to be able to fix cars." She said before she was knocked out of the way when Mina jumped out, yelling, "Amara! Amara! My prince." She said before she saw Amara and Michelle were gone. "He didn't come save me." She continued sadly.

Serena held a finger up. "News flash, babe. You're a superhero, you're supposed to save people." She told Mina. "Right, guess I forgot that part." She muttered before they both transformed. The three boys were surprised and slightly relieved to see Serena hadn't always had the wings on her fuku. They ran and tried to keep up as Mina pedaled them after the monster on a bike.

They saw the monster had crashed with a motorcycle and the driver was no where to be found. "Where'd you learn to drive?" Sailor Moon asked once they stopped. "Your license come from a cereal box?" Venus yelled before Sailor Moon jumped down and said in speech. "Stage hog! I pedal like a complete mad woman and you grab the opening speech." Venus yelled down at her companion. "We didn't have an hour to wait for you to try and catch your breath." Sailor Moon replied before the monster stood to her feet.

"You're stuck at the starting line, if you think you can stop me." She said before spikes shot out of the wheels on her back. Sailor Moon and Venus groaned before they heard behind the monster. "Why don't you try us on for size you jacked up jalopy." The monster turned and looked at the two behind her, Sailor Moon and Venus looking to see who it was and the boys standing up by Venus smiling, knowing who it was. "Who are you?" The monster asked. "I'm the knock in your engine, my name is Sailor Uranus." "Now give back the Heart Crystal, or feel the wrath of Sailor Neptune." They both replied. "We're here to protect purity and goodness from harm." "Now give back the Heart Crystal or we'll harm you." The both went back and forth.

"They're Sailor Scouts, too?" Venus asked. "Just how many of us are there?" Sailor Moon asked. "Too many if you ask me." The monster said before the wheels on her back started spinning. Uranus held her hand up and yelled, "Uranus World Shaking!" Before she threw her hand down, Neptune following by raising both her hand in the air and yelling, "Neptune Deep Submerge!" The attacks hit the monster before Venus yelled at Sailor Moon. "You got it!" She replied before she pulled out her scepter and yelled, "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" The blast hit the monster, making her scream before she turned back into Amara's car. Uranus and Neptune both looked at the crystal in Uranus' hand. "It's a good one, but it isn't a pure heart crystal." Neptune said. "I thought so." Uranus replied before she yelled to Sailor Moon, "You can take it." Sailor Moon caught the crystal after Uranus threw it at her. "Give it back to its rightful owner." Uranus said before she and Neptuen turned and walked away.

After returning the mechanic's Heart Crystal, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki followed Mina and Serena back to the Arcade, where they met Rei, Lita, and Ami. "The saddest part is, we haven't seen hide nor hair of Amara since then." Mina told them. "Pity, but you realize we waited for you all afternoon and now we find out you were chasing some new guy around." Rei said, frustrated. Serena and Mina groaned. "But Rei, what's really important is to find out what happened to those two new Sailors." Ami told the young priestess. "Artemis and Luna are looking into it Ami, so don't worry about it." Rei replied. "This rules, I can't wait to find out what Neptune and Uranus are like." Lita commented before Michelle walked up with a familiar girl next to her. The girl's arm thrown over her shouler, holding her jacket and her shirt unbuttoned and untucked from her school pants.

"Hello." She said, stopping when they saw Serena and Mina. "What's up, Michelle?" Serena asked the aqua-haired girl. "No, it's can't be! Is it you, Amara?" Mina asked, jumping up in front of the two. Michelle looked down and replied, "Of course." "Where, where, I wanna meet this hunkster." Rei said, jumping on Mina's back. "Radar, radar, where's the fox? Radar!" Lita said, jumping on Rei's back. Mina looked up at Michelle and groaned, muttering, "We give up." Michelle held a hand out to the person next to her, the three love-sick girls looking and not seeing a guy, but stopped and looked back.

Mina yelled in anguish. "He's a hunksterette." Rei said, realizing the girl next to Michelle was the Amara Mina and Serena had been talking about. "He's a her." Lita added.

Amara smiled at them. "Sorry if it bursts your bubble that I'm a girl." She told them. "I'm out a prince." Mina said before she whined, dropping to the floor with Rei and Lita on her back. Ami just held her head, still leaning on the racing seat. "And you blew study buddies all for this?" She asked Serena. She nodded her head, her arms crossed over her chest."I knew there was something fishy right from the start, but Mina wouldn't listen." She said with a huff after it.

The boys all burst out laughing, nearly falling off their feet. When they looked up they were back in their apartment with the older Scouts looking at them like they had lost their minds during their trip to the past. Amara was looking at them like she was ready to put them in the nut house, already having thought they were crazy before their trip.

"What's so funny?" Michelle asked them. Taiki wiped the tears from his eyes, controlling his laughter before the other two. "She sent us back to when they first met you." Taiki answered, pointing at Serena. Amara covered her face with her hand, shaking her head and laughing at his answer. Michelle giggling as well. Mina, Rei, and Lita all looked embarrassed and Serena was confused as to why that was the time she ended up sending the Starlights to. Ami was laughing at her friends' faces as they remembered how embarrassing that day was for them.


	2. Marine Cathedral

**I decided to do another one of these since the first seemed to catch a lot of people's attention. I'm jumping around on the English Dubbed episodes, because when Serena sends them back, they don't go back in time in order of things happening. I think that's it. Enjoy!**

Taiki, Seiya, and Yaten appeared in a large doorway. They saw a woman all dressed in red with red hair walking over to one of the Scouts one the ground, another tied to a wall farther back in the chapel, they noticed it resembled. "Don't you know that if anyone but me walked across this bridge they would be stopped?" She said, walking closer to the Scout lying on the ground.

"For now, you've managed stopped me." They heard Uranus mutter, almost like she was in pain. The woman stood over her and the three boys ran closer when they couldn't hear what the woman said to Uranus. Now that they were closer, they saw the Scout at the front of the chapel was Neptune, she and Uranus already looking like they had been in a fight before they came to face the woman.

"What do you mean another Pure Heart Crystal?" Uranus asked in reply to what the woman said, pushing up onto her elbows. "The one in your own heart!" She replied, shoving the gun down at Uranus' chest. "The heart that kept you from really dirtying your hands, the one that tried to protect this world." The woman continued. "Well, you know that the holder has a Pure Heart, so it's impossible I'm one of the holders." Uranus told the woman, smirking.

"We'll check your theory, too bad you won't be around to see, because you're too seriously wounded to survive." The woman laughed as she pushed the gun further at Uranus, looking ready to pull the trigger. Uranus and the woman looked back when they heard a groan, making the boys look to see Neptune pulling free and running towards them. As Neptune ran closer, arrows shot from the walls, hitting Neptune and stopping her.

She groaned as she stood back to her feet. "I won't let her kill you, Uranus." She muttered loud enough for her partner to hear. "Stop, Neptune! Don't come any closer, stay back." Uranus yelled, trying to keep Neptune from moving. Neptune took a single step forward and the arrows shot her again, Uranus expression turned from worried to looking like she was in more pain from just watching.

Neptune fell to her knees as Uranus yelled, "Neptune!" She pushed herself back to her feet and the woman looked at the walls. "You're out of ammunition?" She asked, seeing that no more arrows were fired at Neptune. Neptune walked closer and as she grabbed at the woman, she raised the gun, pointing it at Neptune's chest, and pulled the trigger. The gun fired and Neptune fell forward, a crystal appearing before it turned into a mirror over her body.

"That's her Pure Heart Crystal, I'll take yours now." The woman said, turning back to look at Uranus. "Now I know we both held Pure Heart Crystals and we'll die because of it." Uranus looked up at the ceiling. "Is there no hope?" She asked before someone yelled. "Hold it right there!" Uranus rolled over to see Serena standing in the door way. "Odango?" Seiya asked, seeing a younger Serena jumping in the middle of a fight without transforming. "You again?" The woman asked.

Serena didn't answer, she just ran at the woman and pushed her away from Uranus, the gun falling out of her hand as she fell down into the abyss under the chapel. Serena kneeled down next to Neptune. "You'll be okay, Michelle. Pure heart Crystal, please go back into Michelle's heart." Serena said, holding the mirror. "Leave it, Serena." Uranus muttered, sitting up with her head hanging. "We found the Pure heart Crystal, so leave it." She continued.

"No! We can't leave her like this." Serena said, looking down at Neptune. "It's so unfair, Michelle. Why did you go back to your own world?" Uranus asked before she raised her hand and slid something to Serena. "Take it back." Uranus told her. The boys realized why Serena hadn't transformed: Uranus must have taken her brooch to kepp her from stopping them. "It's yours and it gave us so many problems." Uranus told her before she picked up the gun next to her. The boys couldn't believe what they were seeing happening in front of them.

"No!" Serena yelled, jumping at Uranus, trying to take the gun from her. "Stop, leave me alone. There's another Crystal inside my own heart." Uranus told her, fighting to keep the gun. "We can save the world without the Crystals." Serena told her, stopping them both. Uranus looked down at her, smiling. "When you say that, I almost believe it could be possible. You know, Serena, I always knew you fought on the side of good, but I never trusted in your ability to succeed." She muttered. Serena looked at her. "Amara." She muttered, loosening her grip on the gun. Uranus frowned and pushed Serena away. "Sailor Moon, you'll have to find the third Crystal on your own." Uranus said before she moved the gun and pushed the trigger. Serena's head lowered as she started crying. "It's horrible." She muttered as Uranus' crystal turned into a sword. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki looked back at the doors as they heard footsteps running into the chapel. They saw the other girls, all transformed, looking at Serena. "Amara. Michelle." Serena muttered, still crying as the others walked closer.

Uranus groaned and fell onto her back. "Uranus, please. Tell me, how do we put these Crystal Treasure back into your pure hearts?" Serena asked sadly. "No, don't-Sailor Moon." Uranus muttered, her breathing labored. "Leave us-and keep the treasures safe." She groaned, her eyes barely open. The three boys were struggling to watch what was happening, but knew they had to, to get to the point they were sent back to the future.

"You must find one more-and the three treasures must be placed together." Uranus muttered, struggling to take a breath. "Promise me," She said, looking at Serena. "The legendary princess-must have the Purity Chalice." "Legendary princess?" Venus asked. "Who is this princess?" Mars asked, both looking down at Uranus. "She is a friend of this world-and will save it from the deadly silence-that is coming." Uranus answered, struggling harder to air. "Once the princess had the Purity Chalice, this world will be saved." Uranus whispered before her eyes closed and her head fell to the side. "No!" Serena yelled, tears falling down her cheeks once again.

Seiya turned his back on the scene, unable to watching Serena in pain and anymore that happened. "Seiya." Yaten muttered, seeing the taller turn away. "I can't handle anymore." He muttered, frowning. "We can't leave until we're meant too." Taiki told him. "I can hear it. It's faint, but here heart's still beating." Mars said, getting the three boys' attention. They turned and saw Mars kneeling next to Uranus. "Good. We have to hurry, how do we put the crystals back into their hearts?" Jupiter asked, sighing in relief.

A blast of fire shot between the four Scouts and Serena before it stopped and a woman ran by, the mirror and sword disappearing as she went. The woman from earlier laughed, the mirror and sword in both her hands. "You're not gonna put them anywhere, because they're mine now." She said, smirking. Serena stood and yelled, "You'll never get them." She held out her brooch and transformed. Serena stepped closer to the woman. "Those are the Pure Heart Crystals of Amara and Michelle and I won't ever let you take them away!" She yelled in anger. The woman reached behind her and pulled another gun out and yelled, "Fire Buster!" Fire shot from the gun, hit Sailor Moon and threw her back before spreading and blocking the Scouts from getting the woman.

"So what do you think, Scouts? I'm trying out my new Fire Buster Model 2, it's supposed to be hotter than Model 1." The woman laughed. Mercury tried to put the fire out with Shine Aqua Illusion, but it wasn't strong enough since the fire was too big. Mars reasoned she could try to fight 'fire with fire', but it made the fire larger. "Stop it, Mars!" Jupiter groaned, trying not to get burned. "You're making it worse. The three boys noticed they weren't feeling any of the heat and they were standing by the girls. The boys saw the woman run out and decided to run after her, the flames not doing anything as they ran through them.

A few minutes after chasing her, the heard foot steps behind them, the woman stopping and hearing them too. They stopped next to her and saw her throw something at the Scouts feet. The liquid turned to dried glue and the Scouts groaned. "My feet!" Jupiter groaned, pulling her feet, trying to get out. "I'm stuck!" A smaller Scout in pink groaned before she fell, her hands getting stuck with her feet. Seiya's eyebrows knitted together when he saw the pointed odangos on the girl's head. "Later, loosers." The woman said before she ran off.

Sailor Moon ran up and stopped before she was stuck with the others. "Watch your feet, Sailor Moon." Mercury warned her. "She's getting away!" Mars said, seeing her standing there. "I know, I know, I know!" Sailor Moon said, jumping around, trying to figure out what to do. "What'll I do?" She asked before she stopped and held her hands up, palms together and said, "Sorry, pardon me." She jumped and landed on Mar's back, then jumped to Mercury, then Venus, and then Jupiter and landed on the clean ground on the other side.

The pink Scout, smiled. "Wow! That's so cool letting jump all over you guys like that." "We've been reduced to stepping stones." Mars growled, stuck more than before. "Did I hurt you?" Sailor Moon asked, turning to look back at them. "No! Get Eugial and we'll have a painful soccer game with your head." Venus replied, making the boys laugh. "Get going, Sailor Moon." Mercury told her. "We'll follow soon." Jupiter assured her before she turned and ran after the woman, who the boys now knew was called Eugial.

"I don't think I've ever seen Odango run this fast." Seiya said, trying to keep up with the smaller girl. The other boys agreed before they saw Sailor Moon stop in a larger room, the woman standing in front of a set of doors across the room. "What do you want?" The woman asked, making Sailor Moon go into her introduction speech. Sailor Moon held up her scepter, making the woman comment, "That's big talk, half moon." Sailor Moon groaned. "I've blocked your whimpy powers before, you know, or did you forget, Goldilocks?" She asked, making Sailor Moon gasp. "You're no match for me, girly and you know you know it. If you wanna survive, I suggest you run, and I mean run fast!" Eugial said, laughing.

"Get a life! I'll do anything to get back those treasures, even if it risks my own life!" Sailor Moon shot back. She held up her scepter and yelled, "Moon Spiral Heart Attack." Eugial yelled at the same time, "Fire Buster." The fire destroyed Sailor Moon's attacking, making her gasp in surprise. Eugial laughed and said, "I told you, Missy Moon-face, no one can beat my new super-charged Fire Buster Model 2. You're powers are useless, but go ahead and try. I'd like to give this baby another work out, anyway." She laughed louder.

She finally stopped and smiled evilly. "Sailor Moon, you've interfered with my work one time, too many. This time, you'll pay for it dearly." She said, pulling out her gun and starting to yell, "Fire Buster." When someone interrupted her. "Excuse me." The boys heard someone say politely. They turned as a woman walked out from another hallway and saw the woman they knew as Pluto. "And just who are you?" Eugial asked before Sailor Moon replied, "It's Trista Meioh!" "Eugial, you will now surrender the Crystal Treasures." Trista told her calmly.

"There's no way." Eugial said as the other Scouts ran up behind Sailor Moon. They looked at Trista and asked, "Who's she?" Before Trista transformed into Sailor Pluto. "Oh wow, it's you!" Sailor Moon said before the pink Scout added, "Hay, guys, it's Sailor Pluto!" "Nice to see you again." Pluto said to them. "What brought you here?" Sailor Moon asked before Pluto held up her staff and replied, "The last Crystal Treasure." Eugial smirked and said, "This is perfect. How nice of you to deliver it. You saved me an awful lot of trouble."

The orb on top of Pluto's staff rose up and moved to her other hand as she told Eugial, "Like I'd ever let you, a Wicked Witch take these Crystal Treasures, check it out." She held the orb up closer to Eugial. The orb, the sword, and the mirror glowed before the mirror and the sword floated over by Pluto, all separating into a triangle. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten saw Pluto's tiara disappear and a symbol appear on her forehead.

A second later, Uranus appeared in front of the sword and Neptune appeared in front of the mirror, both with a symbol on their foreheads. A crystal separated from the mirror and sword and went back into Uranus and Neptune's chest before their tiaras reappeared. "Those are the crystals of their Pure Hearts." Jupiter said. "They're going back." Mars added. Sailor Moon commented with tears in her eyes and smiling, "Wonderful."

Neptune and Uranus' eyes opened and they saw the sword and mirror in front of them with the orb in Trista's hand, gasping. "The Pure Crystal Treasures!" Uranus said, eyes wide. "I guess there's no victim after all, Uranus." Neptune said, smiling at her partner. Taiki and Yaten didn't see it as Seiya smiled and silently sighed in relief. "Now that the Treasures are revealed, do they have much power?" Venus asked before Neptune reached up and grasped the handle of the mirror, Uranus reaching to grasp the hilt of the sword before both started glowing along with the orb.

The boys covered their eyes and when they opened them, they were back in the apartment with the others. "What did you see this time?" Trista asked, standing next to Amara and Michelle. Seiya sighed. "Something that finally made us understand why you didn't trust us in the beginning." He answered as he stepped over in front of the three Outer Scouts. To Taiki, Yaten, and the other Scouts' surprise, Seiya held out his hand to Amara. "We saw where that fancy sword of yours came from." Seiya said, smiled kindly.

Amara's eyes grew wide along with Michelle's, both realizing what he meant. "You went to the Marine Cathedral?" Serena asked. The three boys nodded. Amara looked back at Seiya's hand. "You have our respect." He said told her. She slid her hand out of her pocket and shook his hand. "Does this mean we're all friends now?" Mina asked. Seiya and Amara let go of each others hand and looked over at the blonde. Amara smirked. "I wouldn't say friends." She looked back at Seiya. "But we're closer to getting there." She finished. "Ya!" Mina exclaimed, throwing a fist in the air, baking everyone laugh at her.

**I'd like to get some reviews on these, since I see a lot of people seem to be reading this. Maybe some follows or favs would be nice too. **


End file.
